Adventures in TrunksSitting
by futureauthor13
Summary: <html><head></head>First DBZ story. Vegeta is forced to watch Baby Trunks for the afternoon. Will Vegeta be able to survive and maybe even bond with Trunks? Read to find out.</html>


**Hey everyone! This is my first DBZ story, so don't be too harsh on me. Hopefully everyone will be in character :) I just started watching this anime, and I haven't gotten a chance to watch all of it yet, so if I don't mention something or mess up the continuity on something, please forgive me. Also, this takes place when Trunks is one to two years old. Enjoy!**

The robots in the Gravity room exploded on contact when the Saiyan Prince hit them with his Ki blasts. He saw a few more of them coming, and was about to shoot them down when a voice filled the room.

"Vegeta, come inside!"

Vegeta growled. 'Why did I ever let her install that intercom?' he thought as he reluctantly turned off the high gravity. Grabbing a towel and putting it on one of his shoulders, Vegeta went outside and went inside the house.

"What is it, Woman?" he asked, not happy that his training was interrupted.

Bulma was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and her sea green hair was about shoulder length and had a black headband in it. She also had a bag with the Capsule Corps. logo hanging over her shoulder, and baby Trunks in her arms.

"I need you to watch Trunks for the afternoon," said Bulma, "Something came up at work."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Can't your parents watch him? I'm busy."

"They can't, they're not at home," Bulma answered. Truth was, they were home, but Bulma thought it was about time for Vegeta to spend a little time with his son. The Trunks from the future was just now spending time with his father, she wanted this Trunks to spend as much time as possible with his father.

Vegeta scowled, and Bulma glared at him. "Oh don't get all pouty, it's only a few hours." She then smirked. "Besides, I would think the 'Prince of all Saiyans' could handle something as small as this."

"Woman, I can handle anything," replied Vegeta, his face hard and tough.

"Good," said Bulma, depositing little Trunks into Vegeta's arms, "His diaper bag is by the couch, and he should be ready for a nap in an hour or so." Bulma kissed the toddler and then her husband, and then left.

'Perfect,' thought Vegeta, 'there goes my afternoon'. He looked down at the purple haired baby and noticed his lip was quivering.

It wasn't like Trunks was clingy. He knew that if his mother ever left him alone in his room, she would be right down the hall and would come if he cried. But Trunks had never seen his mother go outside without him (he had always been in his crib if she did go outside without him). Not only that, but he was left with a man who scared him with one look. Frightened and worried, Trunks opened his mouth and let out a loud wail.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. 'How could something so small make so much noise!' Lifting the baby up, Vegeta started talking to him, hoping that would make him stop. "Look, she'll be back in a few hours," he said, trying his hardest not to scream, knowing that would make him start crying more, "You have nothing to cry about."

But Trunks didn't stop. Vegeta cradled Trunks again, trying to think of what to do next. He could always fly and catch up with Bulma, but with a baby crying loudly in his ears? He glared at the crying baby, and noticed Trunks' hair was in his eyes. He moved it out of the way, getting Trunks' attention. The crying softened but still didn't completely stop.

Getting the idea, Vegeta began to stroak Trunks' forehead as gently as he could. 'Must be something Bulma does to calm him down', he thought. After a few minutes, Vegeta was able to stop without Trunks crying again. The baby's eyes were only halfway open, and were ready to fall asleep.

'Maybe this will be easier than I thought,' the prince thought to himself. Trunks was almost asleep when...

*Ring ring ring!*

Surprised by the noise, Trunks was now wide awake and back to crying. Vegeta, growling and stomping over to it like an angry bear, picked up the phone, not caring who was on the other line.

"What do you want!" Vegeta shouted into the phone.

"Vegeta?" Of course, Kakarrot. "What's wrong?"

"You woke up Trunks!" shouted Vegeta over the cries of his son, "Idiot."

"Whoops, sorry Vegeta," said Goku, giving a nervous laugh, "Um, where's Bulma?"

"She's at work, she'll be back later!"

"Oh. Well, tell her I called. Oh, and if you need something for you and Trunks to do until Bulma gets back, you can take him to the park or something. That's what I would do with Gohan whenever I had to watch him."

Vegeta scowled, but thought about it. Maybe the fresh air would make Trunks calm down a little. The prince sighed. He couldn't believe he was taking advice from his rival.

()()()()()()()()

"Okay, here we are."

Vegeta landed in the middle of a grassy area surrounded by trees. He wasn't going to go to the park, just because he hated having people gawk at him. He sat the baby down on the grass, and stood back.

Trunks looked around. It was a nice, sunny day, warm with a nice cool breeze. Trunks smiled, and started patting the grass. Vegeta rolled his eyes, not understanding how babies could be entertained by something so insignificant as grass. Trunks then did something that surprised Vegeta a little. He stood up, and started waddling towards a bush.

'I didn't know he could walk'. After a few steps, Trunks tripped over his own feet, and fell flat on his face. Vegeta expected the baby to start crying again, but he surprised his father again. With a determinded glare (that reminded Vegeta of himself), and lifted himself off the ground. He balanced himself and then began walking forward again.

"Well," said Vegeta, "Now that you're walking, you'll be able to start training in a few years."

"Ga," Trunks replied, still walking forward. Vegeta looked up, and saw his son's goal: A bright red bird perched on the bush.

"It's going to fly away before you can even get close to it," said Vegeta. But his son ignored him and continued walking forward until he got too close and the bird flew away.

"Ba!" said Trunks, waving at the flying bird. Just then, he heard something from behind him. His father heard as well. Vegeta turned his head, and saw a purple pterodactyl flying towards them. It let out a load screetch, hoping to let his prey know who's boss. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta didn't move an inch.

The Saiyan Price just simply raised his hand, and shot a couple Ki blasts at the creature. The pterodactyl screetched and dodged the blasts. Before he could fire another blast, he heard a yell from behind him.

He turned and saw Trunks chucking rocks, which looked like a deadly weapon to a baby, at a smaller pterodactyl that was trying to grab the baby. 'A fighter, isn't he,' Vegeta thought, 'But he's a long way from swords and Ki blasts.'

Getting tired of this dodging rocks game, the small pterodactyl swooped down, grabbed Trunks with his tallons, and flew up into the sky to meet up with the bigger pterodactyl.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted. Without thinking, he flew up into the sky and began furiously chasing the flying creatures. He wasn't going to let these pathetic creatures get away with taking his son. He felt the energy grow in his palms and got ready to blast them away when a thought hit him. Normally he would've shot down the dinosaurs without giving it a second thought.

'But they have Trunks. If I shoot, he could get hurt.' Getting frusterated, Vegeta flew faster. Maybe he could try and get Trunks away from the pterodactyl, and then shoot it down. As he got closer, he saw Trunks shouting and fussing, hitting the creature with his tiny fist. "Ga! Da!"

The purple haired baby threw his fist down angrily, and hit the little pterodactyl's toe, and he hit it hard too. The creature, surprised at how strong the baby was, screetched and opened his tallons, letting go of the baby and sending him to the ground below.

'No!' Vegeta mentally yelled. Going as fast as he could, Vegeta caught Trunks and then, glaring hard at the bird, shot a powerful Ki blast. Frightened, the pterodactyls flew away, and Vegeta landed softly on the ground with Trunks in his arms.

"Da!" Vegeta looked down and saw his son smiling at him for what was probably the first time. "Da da!" Trunks kept repeating over and over, smiling widely and shaking his fists in the air. Without even realizing it, Vegeta found himself smiling back.

"Hey, nice job!" Vegeta stopped smiling, and looked up. He saw Goku flying towards them, and scowled.

"What are you doing here, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked his rival.

"Oh, I was just flying around and I sensed that you were over here," explained Goku, "That was a close catch by the way." He then bent down a little and looked at Trunks. "And I saw you fighting too. I bet you'll be a great fighter someday."

'Well of course, you saw what he was like as a teenager,' thought Vegeta. Little Trunks stopped smiling and scowled at Goku, mirroring his father once again.

"Aw, I think he likes me," said Goku, smiling happily. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Idiot..." he mumbled.

()()()()()()()()

After half an hour, Vegeta decided he had had enough 'fresh air' for one day, and took Trunks back home. After forcing himself to change Trunks' diaper, he held his son and sat down on the couch. "Da da," Trunks said again. He then nuzzled up to his father, and rested his head on his chest.

Surprisingly enough, Vegeta didn't mind this. 'This planet must be making me soft,' he thought. He would have to do some extra training tomorrow to make up for it. As he lifted his legs up onto the couch, he held Trunks close to him, and within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

"Hello?" Bulma called out softly, in case Trunks was upstairs sleeping. She had managed to get home in five and a half hours, just in time for a late supper. She hoped Vegeta didn't have any trouble with Trunks. As the short haired scientist walked into the room, she saw who was on the couch and smiled, knowing her husband didn't have any trouble at all.

Vegeta was sleeping on the couch, his face soft for once instead of hard and mean, and little Trunks was sleeping on top of him, using his chest for a pillow.

"I see you're finally home," Vegeta mumbled, not even opening his eyes. Right, Bulma reminded herself, Energy sensing.

"And I see you two had a nice day together," said Bulma smiling, "Why don't you go put Trunks in his crib, and then maybe I can give you a small reward for doing such a good job."

Vegeta smirked and then sat up, cradling Trunks in his arms. He carried the small boy up stairs and placed him in his crib. "Da da," said Trunks, opening his eyes slightly.

Vegeta didn't say anything. Instead, he covered Trunks' body with a blanket, and stroked his forehead. "Goodnight," he said once the baby was asleep again. He allowed himself to give his son one small smile before leaving the room.

As the prince came down stairs, he heard the phone ring and Bulma answered it.

"Hello? ... Oh, hey Goku. ... Oh, you saw them? ... Wait, what? ... What! Vegeta!" But Vegeta had already flown out of the house, clentching his teeth.

'That idiot! He's a dead man!'

"Vegeta, you get back here!" Bulma shouted out the window, but Vegeta didn't turn back. "You can just forget about tonight!"

Oh yeah, he was so going to kill him!

**The End**

**Okay, so, love it? Hate it? Please review, and I hope you were at least entertained.**


End file.
